Relax
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Bella mora em Nova York e está para reencontrar seus melhores amigos. Mas ela está um pouco... ehr, muito insegura. Será que o querido Carlisle poderá ajudá-la?


**Relax**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Bella Swan x Carlisle Cullen

**Genre:** romance/humor

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Bella mora em Nova York e está para reencontrar seus melhores amigos. Mas ela está um pouco... ehr, muito insegura. Será que o querido Carlisle poderá ajudá-la?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer, ok?

* * *

**N/A:** Hohoho adoro a idéia do Daddy C com a Bells, então aqui está minha contribuição para o shipper :)

A fic foi feita com base no II Challenge de Universo Alternativo, entonces, não temos vampiros nem lobos aqui.

O item escolhido foi: 6. Quase beijo;

A situação escolhida foi: 3. Pessoa presa em algum lugar;

O lugar escolhido foi: Nova York;

O sentimento/emoção foi: insegurança.

Muito, muito obrigada à Sammy que betou a fic e que também me deu aquela inspirada :D

Última interrupção: sigam-me no twitter :) - trixierayfic

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Merda! Como eu odeio Nova York. Sempre pensei que me daria bem aqui, afinal, sempre me dei bem em Phoenix ou até mesmo em Jacksonville, quando passava as férias com a minha mãe. Mas não, aparentemente Forks acabou comigo nesse aspecto. Vou tentar explicar.

Quando eu tinha 16 anos, minha mãe se casou com Phill e eu resolvi ir morar com meu pai em Forks. Sim, Forks. Aquela pequena e chuvosa cidade do estado de Washington. Não vou mentir, não estava nada feliz de ir para lá, mas queria ver minha mãe contente. Charlie - meu pai - é o chefe da polícia, ou seja, eu era conhecida por todos.

Tudo bem, porque naquele verão, eu não fui a única a mudar para a cidade. Uma família também estava se mudando para lá. Os Cullen. Não os via muito, até começar as aulas, isto é. Todos os alunos me olhavam - odeio ser o centro das atenções -, mas pelo menos eu estava dividindo o _spotlight_ com os Cullens. No primeiro dia, na hora do almoço, simplesmente peguei uma Coca e sentei em uma mesa vazia, perto das janelas. Minha intenção era ficar sozinha, ouvindo um pouco de música e ignorar os alunos que me olhavam de vez em quando. Sem sorte.

Eu não tinha tomado nem um gole da minha Coca quando cinco pessoas se aproximaram. Tirei o fone direito do meu ouvido e levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando alguém falar alguma coisa.

"Olá, podemos nos sentar aqui?" O garoto que falou tinha uns cabelos bagunçados e estranhamente eram cor de cobre. Fiquei olhando em seus olhos verdes por mais alguns segundos e resolvi responder.

"Claro." Olhei os outros sentarem-se na mesa redonda e tentei não ficar encarando. Pouco tempo passou até eu tirar meu outro fone e começar a conversar com os irmãos Cullens - Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Foi nesse almoço, no primeiro dia de aula, que fiz os melhores amigos da história.

Mas isso foi no colegial. Há cinco anos atrás. Tentamos manter contato, afinal, ficamos bem amigos durante o tempo em que estudamos juntos. Mas a distância ganhou após um ano e acabamos por perder o contato. Só sei algumas coisas aqui e ali que eu vejo no jornal da escola. Sim, meu colégio tem um jornal trimestral para ex-alunos, onde nós mandamos informações de como estão nossas vidas. Eu lembro de uma vez que não mandei nenhuma info e eu recebi uma ligação de Jessica, extremamente nervosa, perguntando porque eu não tinha mandado nada e dizendo que tinha pensado que eu estava morta. Enfim, as últimas notícias que eu tive de meus amigos foram entregues pelo jornalzinho da Forks High.

Alice e Rosalie fizeram moda. Al fez meio curso aqui e meio na Itália; enquanto Rose fez a sua metade do curso na França. Jasper decidiu estudar pra caramba e ser psicólogo. Emmett... bem, Emmett no começo não sabia bem o que queria e ficou um ano fazendo uma espécie de mochilão pelo mundo e decidiu lutar pelos direitos humanos, pelos animaizinhos e pelo nosso ecossistema. Desde a primeira conversa que eu tive com Edward sobre carreiras, ele disse que não sabia se estudava para ser arquiteto ou advogado. A lei ganhou o coração dele e soube que ele "acabou de se formar com louvor". Certeza que quem manda as informações deles é a Alice.

Enquanto eles - cof, cof Alice cof, cof - mandam informações emocionantes de suas vidas emocionantes eu mando as infos chatas da minha vida absurdamente chata. Diferente deles, minha vida não é emocionante. Por algum motivo eu resolvi me mudar para o outro lado do país (cidade de Nova York) e fazer contabilidade - e eu digo "por algum motivo" porque eu não era tão boa com números e nem gostava deles tanto assim. Resumindo, eu fiz contabilidade e agora trabalho em uma firma de contabilidade relativamente grande e cuido da contabilidade de outras empresas. Viu? Entediante.

Depois de cinco anos separados, eles finalmente voltaram a ficar juntos e todos moram agora aqui na grande maça, Nova York. Dizer que eu não recebo notícias deles a não ser pelo jornal é uma pequena mentira... eu meio que recebi o convite de noivado de Rosalie e Emmett outro dia.

Opa, hora de explicar um pouco mais da família deles, a história é um pouco complicada e totalmente estranha. Rose e Jazz são irmãos gêmeos, com toda beleza e cabelos da cor do sol. Eles são sobrinhos de Carlisle.

Eddie e Al também são gêmeos, mas esses aí não podiam ser mais diferentes. Em é o irmão mais velho dos dois. Os três são sobrinhos de Esme.

Carlisle e Esme são as melhores pessoas do mundo. Sem brincadeira. Há uns doze anos atrás, o irmão de Esme e sua mulher morreram em um acidente de carro. Um ano depois, o irmão de Carlisle e sua mulher morreram após um assalto. Carlisle e Esme tinham apenas vinte e um anos, dois anos de casados, e já cuidavam de cinco crianças de doze e treze anos. Eu só imagino como isso deve ter sido.

Dinheiro não foi um problema, já que seus pais tinham sido bem ricos e deixado as fortunas para os filhos. Carl é um gênio; e digo no estilo "olá Einstein". Ele terminou a escola bem mais rápido e foi logo fazer medicina, fazendo dele um médico absurdamente jovem e terrivelmente bom. Esme é decoradora e ela tem muito bom gosto. Sempre tem pessoas de todos os lugares lutando para conseguir falar com ela.

Mesmo crescendo juntos, eles não dividiram essa idéia de irmãos, irmãos. São _muito _bons amigos. Por isso Rose está se casando com Em e tenho muita certeza de que Al e Jazz têm alguma coisa também.

O que me traz de volta ao presente momento. Eu odeio Nova York. Essa cidade é uma droga. Quando você tenta programar suas atividades - qualquer coisa, na verdade - a porcaria da cidade acaba com seus planos. Eu saí do escritório mais cedo e fui correndo para casa para poder me arrumar para a festa de noivado. Por um segundo idiota eu pensei em não ir. Mas eu _tinha_ que estar lá. Eles foram os únicos amigos que eu tive de verdade em toda minha vida - por mais triste que isso seja.

Então eu coloquei meu vestido bonito e caro azul-marinho - que era o único apropriado para esse tipo de ocasião - e meus sapatos de salto alto, arrumei meu cabelo e trabalhei mesmo na maquilagem só para sair na rua e não encontrar nenhum taxi. Mas até aí, tudo bem, o hotel onde seria a festa era a cinco quarteirões de distância; era uma subida, mas eu conseguiria. Obviamente não foi isso que aconteceu. No segundo quarteirão começou a chuviscar, aquela chuva bem fina que parece molhar mais que tempestade. Apertei um pouco o passo e no terceiro quarteirão os sapatos começaram a machucar os meus pés. Quando eu cheguei no hotel, o segurança não queria me deixar entrar, nisso a chuva já estava forte. Ao finalmente convencer o segurança que eu não era uma delinqüente e que estava ali pela festa de noivado da minha amiga, eu finalmente consegui entrar. Como eu disse, Nova York se empenha para acabar com todos seus planos de ser feliz em uma noite. Quando eu entrei no hotel - total encharcada - vi que a porta do elevador estava fechando e corri (como se alguém estivesse tentando me matar) para pegá-lo. Obviamente, eu sendo Bella Swan, ao entrar no elevador, consegui literalmente tropeçar e cair em cima da única pessoa que estava lá dentro.

"Oh! Desculpe-me!" Estava mortificada demais para olhar na cara do homem que gentilmente me segurou - não que ele tivesse tido muita escolha - e me concentrei apenas em recuperar meu equilíbrio. Olhei para suas roupas e vi que no pouco tempo de impacto tinha conseguido molhá-las. _Merda_. Ao pensar nas roupas molhadas, cheguei à conclusão de que Rose iria me matar se eu aparecesse daquele jeito em uma das noites mais importantes de sua vida. Porra, até a Alice vai me matar.

"Isabella?"

Finalmente levanto minha cabeça ao ouvir a voz que há tanto tempo não ouço. "Carlisle?" Quando vejo seu sorriso quero dar-lhe um abraço, mas olho novamente para o meu vestido molhado e desisto. Mas Carl sendo a grande pessoa que ele é, ignora as roupas e me dá um abraço. Não resisto e jogo meus braços ao seu redor, sinto algumas lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos.

"Shh." Sinto uma mão em meus cabelos encharcados e outra nas minhas costas, tentando me acalmar. Estou tendo um _breakdown_ no elevador porque estava com saudades. Isso não é bom.

Até que...

Sim. Nova York apareceu de novo e conseguiu acabar com a minha sanidade. A eletricidade acabou e o elevador parou de repente, fazendo com que eu caísse com todo impacto, novamente, em Carlisle. Olhei para os lados e para o painel que estava apagado. A única luz vinha do teto e era fraca e azul. Ficamos parados por alguns segundos, esperando o gerador do hotel ligar e colocar a droga do elevador em movimento. Sem sorte.

Me separo rapidamente de Carlisle e começo a bater freneticamente no painel, tentando fazer com que ele funcione, para talvez poder falar no interfone... ou talvez eu estivesse batendo com a intenção de fazer com que o elevador voltasse a andar. Ledo engano, nada aconteceu.

"Não, não, não." Apoiei a testa na parece do elevador e continuei a bater no painel. É claro que eu consegui machucar minha mão.

"Isabella," ouvi sua voz suave, mas não conseguia me concentrar nela. "Bella!" Isso fez com que eu voltasse um pouco à realidade, mas lutei um pouco para focar meu olhar no dele. "Bella, fique calma." Senti suas mãos nos meus ombros e comecei a me sentir um pouco tonta. "Respire."

Pisquei duas vezes e percebi que estava prendendo a respiração. Pisquei mais uma vez e respirei fundo. Eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Segurei nos ombros de Carlisle para ter suporte, porque senti minhas pernas perdendo as forças e fechei os olhos, tentando focar apenas na minha respiração.

"Bella. Eu sei que você é claustrofóbica, mas você _precisa_ relaxar." Sua voz estava mais séria, era sua voz de médico. Estranhamente eu comecei a me acalmar. Quando eu abri os olhos, percebi que estava no chão do elevador. Olhei para Carl e vi que ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, com as mãos segurando meu rosto. "Eu não consigo sinal no celular, e o gerador obviamente não está funcionando... nós vamos ficar aqui até a eletricidade voltar." Ele levantou meu queixo com seus dedos, buscando meu olhar. "Você acha que consegue?"

Apenas balancei meu ombro e senti meu olhar desfocar, esperando conseguir não me focar no momento presente. Senti quando Carlisle sentou-se ao meu lado e apoiou seu braço esquerdo nos meus ombros, puxando-me ao encontro de seu corpo. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e deixei as lágrimas rolarem.

"Eu odeio elevadores." Disse em uma voz baixa e totalmente insegura... e que parecia de uma criança sendo contrariada.

"Eu sei." Ouvi sua risada baixa e me permiti um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos eu não estava sozinha.

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso." Podia ouvir a descrença carregando seu sotaque inglês que quase não era mais perceptível. Ah, esqueci de contar, ele é inglês, mas veio para os _States_ quando tinha tipo, cinco anos. Tão fofinho esse sotaque.

"É verdade. Eu estou morrendo de medo de vê-los de novo. Porra, eu fiquei com medo quando eu descobri que todos nós estávamos morando na mesma cidade!" Vejo seu olhar e falo rapidamente. "Eu sei, palavrão... eu ando falando ultimamente quando estou nervosa."

"Eu te deixo nervosa?" Vejo sua sobrancelha loira arquear e fico olhando com descrença. Sério mesmo? Ele realmente acabou de me perguntar isso? Com essa sobrancelha arqueada e o sorriso torto?Sério_ mesmo_?

Dou uma risada que deve mostrar o quão nervosa eu estou porque ele continua a falar.

"Mas... por quê? Nós nos conhecemos - acho que posso dizer - bastante para isso..." Ele realmente está confuso... acho melhor explicar.

"Carlisle, eu acho que sempre me senti assim perto de vocês. Como se em algum momento vocês fossem olhar para mim, rir da minha cara e sair andando." Não sei de onde isso tudo está saindo, mas sei que todas minha inseguranças estão para sair da minha boca no grande estilo diarréia. "Como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente. Sempre me senti andando em cascas de ovos com vocês... afinal, por que vocês falariam comigo? Talvez no primeiro dia de aula eu não tenha me sentido assim...

"Mas isso era porque eu ainda não conhecia vocês. Tipo, vocês têm tudo e _são_ tudo. Por que afinal teriam interesse em uma ninguém como eu? Eddie está no caminho de ser o melhor advogado deste país, Al e Rose estão abrindo uma loja juntas, na porra da 5ª avenida! Jazz vai ser o próximo Freud ou algo do tipo. Em luta pelo nosso planeta ao lado do Al Gore, tipo, _Al Gore_! Esme é a melhor decoradora que o mundo já deve ter visto e você... você é médico mais conceituado - provavelmente do mundo - e só tem trinta e três anos! A maioria está acabando de fazer residência com essa idade.

"E eu? Eu trabalho em uma firma idiota de contabilidade. Acordo todos os dias para fazer um trabalho que eu odeio, mas tenho que fazer para pagar as contas do meu apartamento _alugado _meia boca e para comer. A única coisa de que eu sou dona é uma HP-12C!"

Balanço minha cabeça e percebo que enquanto fazia meu discurso, levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro no pequeno espaço do elevador.

"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, para falar a verdade. Olhe para mim. Eu sou um _caos_." Novamente apóio minha cabeça na parede do elevador e solto um suspiro. "Eu nunca serei tão bonita ou elegante como vocês. Porra, eu estou encharcada para a festa de noivado da Rosalie! Eu fui barrada pelo porteiro do hotel e até agora não sei porque ele realmente me deixou entrar..." Paro de falar, pensativa. Eu deveria ter voltado para casa quando começou a chover. Merda, eu não deveria nem ter saído de casa para essa festa.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Carl está ao meu lado, uma mão no meu ombro e outra novamente levantando meu queixo. "Bells, você está sendo louca. Nós não somos perfeitos. Estamos longe disso tudo que você idealizou para nós. Nunca falaremos que você não é boa suficiente para nossa companhia." Ele falou a última frase com tanto desdém que tive que sorrir. "Somos como todo mundo.

"Temos problemas como todos. Alice e Rosalie estão nervosas com a loja, sem saber se serão levadas a sério ou não. Jasper e Edward quase desistiram da faculdade. Emmett teve uma espécie de recaída outro dia e comprou um Jeep porque queria-porque-queria ir caçar! Sim, caçar!

"Somos humanos. Bella. Todos nós temos nossas inseguranças, mas tudo o que precisamos fazer é respirar fundo e superá-las."

Fiquei pensando um pouco no que Carlisle disse e cheguei à conclusão que ele estava certo - obviamente, ele é um gênio no final das contas. Porra, eu até estava começando a superar um dos meus medos: ficar presa em um elevador. Mas eu não tinha muita escolha nisso... mas acho que não faz diferença, eu ainda estava superando um medo, certo?

"Você não parece ter nenhuma insegurança." Disse baixinho, mas era verdade, ele não parecia ter que se preocupar com nada - a não ser, talvez, seus pacientes.

"Muita coisa mudou, Bella." É a sua vez de sentar no chão, e ao ver que ele passava as mãos nos fios dourados, consegui ver que ele também tinha seus próprios medos e dúvidas. "Esme e eu..." Sua voz pára de sair de sua boca e pelo olhar que ele está me dando, consigo mais ou menos entender o que ele quer dizer.

"Há quanto tempo?" Pergunto em um sussurro, ajoelhada ao seu lado.

"Há um ano. Nos separamos há um ano. Na verdade, eu estava com um pouco de medo da nossa reunião familiar de hoje..."

"Carl," toco seu braço para trazer sua atenção para mim. "Vou repetir o que você me disse, porque você tem toda razão: respire fundo e supere isso. Quero dizer, o que pode acontecer?" Quando foi que eu me tornei a adulta e Carlisle a criança que precisa de carinho? É... o momento passou agora com esse meu pensamento. Levanto uma sobrancelha e continuo a falar. "Somente feche os olhos e respire fundo. Não é difícil." Fecho os olhos para mostrar o que ele deveria fazer.

Começo a respirar fundo e de repente sinto sua mão tocando meu rosto levemente, fazendo com que eu abrisse meus olhos. Fico imóvel e vejo que ele também está quase paralisado, somente os olhos movendo, tentando ver minha reação.

Minha respiração tornou-se um pouco mais pesada e meus olhos ameaçaram fechar. Não sabia de onde meu corpo estava tirando toda essa idéia de que ele iria me beijar... talvez fosse pelo fato de ele ter começado a aproximar seu rosto do meu.

Fechei os olhos quase no mesmo momento que ele e acabei por fechar um pouco mais a distância entre nós. Nossos lábios estavam se tocando levemente, como se nós dois estivéssemos inseguros sobre isso - eu total estava - e o beijo iria finalmente começar.

Até que...

Olá, Nova York. Ótimo momento para fazer com que o elevador voltasse a mover. Já estava virando um hábito, mas cai novamente em cima de Carlisle e acabamos por dar um selinho ridículo.

Carlisle levantou-se e ajudou-me a levantar e um silêncio desconfortável começou a surgir. Estávamos quase chegando na cobertura do hotel - onde seria a festa - e espiei Carl pelo canto do olho. No mesmo momento em que as portas do elevador abrem, vejo seu sorriso torto e não consigo evitar a baixa risada que escapou pela minha boca.

"Estamos bem?" Ele me pergunta, quando todo mundo nos vê e começa a vir em nossa direção.

"Estamos bem." Dou um sorriso mais largo e começo a me focar nas pessoas ao meu redor.

A noite seria longa, mas depois de tantos anos pensando que seria rejeitada a qualquer momento - ou seja, vivendo na insegurança e na total tensão -, eu finalmente começaria a relaxar.

Fim


End file.
